Sometimes Family Is The Greatest magic Of All
by BellatrixKelly98
Summary: After a intense run in with Lord Voldemort and his Death Munchers, Harry and Hermione manage to portkey back in time to a forgot land were magic is at the forefront of the people's minds.
1. Chapter 1

Room of Requirement – 2nd May 1998

*They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flights of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out to the unseen people: "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

As Harry emerged into the room behind the passage* he heard Ginny yell: "Leave quickly, they're coming, everyone else is gone!"

"Who's coming Ginny?" asked Neville.

"_Them_."

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing the Carrow siblings sending stunning spells towards the five of them. Caught by surprise no one was prepared as soon they all succumbed to the Carrow's spells.

Headmasters Office – 2nd May 1998

Severus was sitting peacefully (or at least as peacefully as one could during Voldemort's reign) and was not expecting his wife's brother-in-law's head to appear in the fire looking quite harried and not a bit like his normal perfect self, however this surprise, which sent the lemon drops flying (they are quite addictive you know) towards a rather disgruntled tabby cat which was quite peacefully sunning herself on the window sill, was nothing to what was to come.

Before waiting for an invitation (which _was_ the done pureblood thing to do) the head blurted out: "They've finally got the Ministry Six. Our Lord's holding a public execution tonight. You are required to be there so don't say you've got a pregnancy test potion to make. You remember how badly that ended last time."

Involuntarily Severus shuddered and the head disappeared (_still _lacking in pureblood etiquette). With that he caught the disgruntled and slightly sticky (lemon drops are vile things to cats) tabby, dodging claws in the process, and achieved quite a remarkable feat by stuffing her into his old school bag that really was rather worse for wear and unceremoniously dumping a catnip mouse on top of her.

A/N: *taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows page 464.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy Manor (AKA the Dark Lord's Lair) – 2nd May 1998

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, no less than 33 minutes early, Severus was met by a black blur, otherwise known as his wife who promptly dragged him into a concealed room behind a bookcase before even a hello (the lack of manners must _really_ be rubbing off) she launched into full blown 'rescue Harry mode' (which she seemed to do a lot considering who she was being the 'right-hand' and all). At the end of her tirade she squealed (Severus would NEVER admit that it sounded rather like a pig in a poke for fear of divorce), hugged him and let the cat out of the bag.

"So, in the 10 minutes since you found out Harry's been captured you managed to assume me and Minerva would arrive early for this 'briefing', construct a fully blown all eventualities plan that won't reveal our loyalties _and _torment your nephew to the point of tears" remarked Severus.

"Well, for one I didn't do all that in 10 minutes, it was 9 but that's beside the point and someone had to use a degree of intelligence to organise a plan as you obviously are descending to the intelligence level of my darling nephew's friends, or rather human shields" retorted his wife.

"Well my darling Bella, a simple hello would have been nice and I do believe this meeting will start in 20 minutes and as his right-hand, you really should be there 15 minutes early and we still have to enchant that portkey or Our Lord knows how Harry will turn up" replied Severus, _finally _winning one of their arguments making the total Bella 591: Severus 1.

With that Severus wrestled the catnip mouse off of a slightly spaced out tabby (or a certain Transfiguration professor) and proceeded to work some complex, if slightly illegal, portkey charms that should lead to Harry and Minerva being stranded in a North Mountain, that is if his geography skills were accurate (and considering it had been a long time since he had to locate Mr Messy on a map in muggle primary school that could be a slight problem).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is more graphic than the last as it contains executions, however, description of this will be no higher than a 'T'.

Malfoy Manor Grounds – 2nd May 1998

At the insistence of Narcissa the scaffold had been erected in the grounds of the manor instead of the best parlour as originally planned, well, blood and white carpets really don't mix. Death Eaters had begun to gather in large drunken groups (it's not every day the Ministry Six are killed), completely trampling Narcissa's elf grown narcissi, much to her annoyance prompting many lower ranking Death Eaters to inconspicuously (or so they hoped) head towards the perfect gravel paths, although Bella ensured that she was digging her stiletto heels directly in the offending blooms.

Eventually they managed to achieve the unachievable, assemble every Death Eater (and the occasional minion), on time, and in the correct location before the Dark Lord's arrival. However, they did only achieve this with a minute to spare as before they knew it the slightly irritating voice of the Dark Lord (not that they would admit it) signalled their Master's arrival.

In his usual showman style he proceeded to explain, in extreme detail, exactly why they were all there, which was completely unnecessary as even the resident giants (whether that meant Crabbe and Goyle or the actual giants remains a mystery) knew what was happening. After his typically longwinded speech the executions began, not before the Dark Lord gave each of the prisoners a little (for him at least) speech on their evils and wrongdoings (how he knew Ron stole his sister's cookie when he was 3 was beyond everyone's comprehension).

3 hours later the executions _finally_ got underway. It was decided that since Neville was the last of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Longbottom and Luna's father was the resident (forced) journalist they would be allowed a degree of mercy (which considering they were about to die wasn't exactly comforting) by the Killing Curse, which was supposedly painless. Ron and Ginny, being the blood traitors that they were, were to be dispatched by the muggle (since they loved them) method of beheading, nobody dared to tell the Dark Lord that it had gone out of fashion a few centuries ago. Due to Hermione's unfortunate circumstances of birth, and medieval relative who just happened to be the most successful witch hunter in the county (he had killed 150, give or take a few, witches in his career), she would be burnt at the stake in a ceremonial ritual. Poor Harry, being the Boy-Who-Refused-Countless-Times-To-Kick-The-Bucket, had to be dispatched quite thoroughly in a method reserved only for traitors to the Crown.

As the highest ranking Death Eaters, Bella and Severus were assigned to 'protect' Harry and Hermione and take them to their execution site as no-one was stupid enough (save Bella who loved infuriating her _LITTLE_ sister) to set fire to anything (or anyone) anywhere near to Narcissa's narcissi (although they were very nicely trampled thanks to Bella and a little charring wouldn't have hurt any of them). Little did the Dark Lord know he had just ensured they would escape.

After being forced to watch the deaths of Neville and Luna, Bella and Severus began to lead Harry and Hermione (they were trying to make the experience a little less grisly for them) through the crowds of Death Eaters to the 2nd execution site, far away from the narcissi. Bella had carefully calculated that they had approximately 2 minutes to get Harry (and maybe Hermione) out of the crowds and into an open space in which they could activate the portkey. All of this had to be done without attracting the Dark Lord's attention.

Having successfully negotiated the crowds (it is easy when you look as intimidating as Bella and Severus did), the slightly awkward part of explaining and convincing the two prisoners that they came in peace and only wanted them to escape fell to Bella.

"I know this may come as a shock" started Bella.

"A shock?" snorted Severus who promptly shut up when elbowed in the ribs by his wife.

"But me and my husband."

"Husband?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes my husband, weren't you listening, honestly, have been working for Minerva for the past Dumbledore knows how many years and our last mission is to you, Harry, out of the country, alive and in one piece, to stay with my fathers fathers brothers daughters daughter, Elsa if I remember correctly. If you want to live then you better trust us and take this portkey. You have about 10 seconds until we're noticed and all hell brakes loose."

"What about you professor?" enquired Hermione.

"Don't worry about us Miss Granger, we're big enough, scary enough and evil enough to get out of here in one piece" replied Severus.

With that Bella thrust the catnip mouse (with the tabby cat attached) at Harry and Hermione. The last thing the two escapee's heard was Bella informing them it _should_ take them to the North Mountain and if Elsa had received her owl she would arrive late the next day, if she didn't, well, Bella weren't there so, why did she care.


	4. Chapter 4

Arendelle Throne Room Chandelier – 2nd May 1842

"Well, I don't think that this is North Mountain" stated Hermione as she hung from the ornate glass chandelier accompanied by an irate tabby cat that apparently didn't like heights from the noise she was making. "I wonder where Harry is?"

She was interrupted from her musing by an unearthly scream that broke the glass in the chandelier and sending Hermione, who was just getting herself comfortable, tumbling to the floor. It appeared that Harry, as usual, had put his foot in it, quite literally in this case, by landing on top of a blonde woman who seemed, if the tiara was anything to go by, the Queen, who was currently in a meeting, on immigration and unwanted visitors.

Upon hearing the scream the doors behind the blonde woman burst open and in skidded, with no grace at all, a red head (who reminded Hermione of a certain Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks) and a man who looked remarkably like a reindeer wielding a carrot and some ice picks respectively (both had presumed that Hans was back and wanted to finish what he had started).

Just as Hermione thought the day could not get any more bizarre (lets face it, she had been captured, seen her best friends killed, been saved by the Dark Lord's right hand and had landed in a chandelier), a small animated snowman with a snow cloud above him came charging into the room demanding a girl named Anna gave him his nose back. Seeing these bizarre things, Hermione promptly fainted. However, she was awoken a few minutes later when the temperature in the room dropped by 10 degrees.

Having regained her composure, and forced the unwanted guest off her lap (wasn't there laws to prevent things like this happening?) Elsa proceeded to dismiss her council with a message of: "it might just be better to let it go", and attempt to make Anna and Kristoff stop acting like children and more like the princess and future prince they were. This proved rather simple as all Elsa had to do was deny her blessing of their marriage.

Once those small things were taken care off (and Olaf had his nose back) she proceeded to deal with the more pressing issue at hand, the uninvited guests. However this did not prove as simple as although Anna had experience of magic the sight of a cat turning into a woman was a little too much for her to handle. Said woman then gave Elsa a letter (the same one that Bella had supposedly owled to her) which would apparently explain everything although she should probably sit down before starting.

Having finished the letter Elsa finally remembered her manners, well she had been isolated for years and introduced herself to her guests. This promptly sprouted more apologies from Harry who was very distraught to having flattened the Queen. However, Harry apologies were interrupted by an eerie voice coming from their Transfiguration professor.

"_She born of the royal blood with powers to cast an eternal freeze… he who has been marked will cause the awakening of powers buried deep inside her… together with family the will cause the greatest magic of all_".

Harry looked at Hermione and all he could think of was; 'doesn't McGonagall hate divination.'


	5. Chapter 5

Queen's Private Withdrawing Chamber – 2nd May 1842

After reading the letter (and fully digesting it) Elsa came to the conclusion that the following conversation would be much better conducted in private isolation and thus she sheparded the unlikely band in the direction of one her many private suites. On arrival Anna's curiosity decided to make itself known.

"I swear on Olaf's nose if you don't tell me what's going on I will leave you at the mercy of Sven."

"Hey, Sven wouldn't hurt a flea" Kristoff cut in.

"Although the discussion of Sven and his fleas; no Kristoff, don't argue with me, we all know he has fleas; I believe it would be more prudent to address the matter at hand before Arendelle guards come and arrest our visitors (_"Arrest!" Harry squeaked_) on the suspected kidnapping of the Queen. So (_gesturing at Harry_) starting with you, who are you and what are you doing falling into my immigration and unwanted visitors meeting?" Elsa spoke with unusual calmness for a woman of her predicament.

"I'm Harry Potter, my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was a year old and I'm the only person to survive the killing curse. Oh, and I don't know why I'm here" he said in one breath.

"Next?" stated Elsa.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this lumps (_pointing at Harry_) best friend. And again I don't know why I'm here. Oh, by the way, where are we and what year is it?" she said.

"Well, I agree he is a lump, although that may be a bit harsh. You're in the Kingdom of Arendelle, Norway and it is the 2nd May 1842. And finally?" Elsa said, cutting off Hermione's attempts at interrupting her.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike Mr Potter and Miss Granger I can actually tell you why we are here. We are the trio that was supposed to be escorted down from the North Mountain, but unfortunately your future son's wife's brother's daughter's husband's (at least I think it's that as Mrs Snape has many different family tree's whirling round that head of hers at any given time) portkey skills are obviously a little of kilter. And yes Hermione, it is possible to time travel you are the living example to that fact as theoretically you would be a servant to Tom if you hadn't travelled back here. Your saviour would not have saved you as she wouldn't exist as Harry, well, you get the idea" explained McGonagall, "oh, and dear, would you enlighten us to who you are, I think I know but I would like to make sure, otherwise I'd have to obliviate you all."

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle otherwise known as the Snow Queen. This is my younger sister Princess Anna of Arendelle and her finance Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's Royal Ice Maker and Deliverer. And this is my surrogate son Olaf…" here Elsa stopped as Olaf introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"It talks! That's such interesting magic to be able to make an inanimate object animate and able to talk" exclaimed Hermione, "are you a witch?"

"That's rude" exclaimed Anna.

At that point McGonagall cut in, in order to save both Hermione and Anna from further embarrassment.

"And that is the other topic of my explanation. Miss Elsa, under the circumstances I believe formalities to be unnecessary, you are in fact a witch" explained McGonagall.


End file.
